Mi primera vez en las alas de un ángel
by Kotorito
Summary: Ha llegado por fin esa noche especial, en que Honoka y Tsubasa podrán unirse en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, será una noche memorable ¿O la completa inexperiencia de ambas traerá problemas a tan íntimo encuentro?


Tras despedirnos de las chicas Tsubasa y yo nos fuimos en su auto, había sido una noche maravillosa, y el mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo, ahora nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, listas para coronar la noche. Ella está delante de mí, sus ojos se posan sobre mí con su seductora mirada y puedo sentir sus labios acercándose a los míos.

-Te amo, mi Honoka- Dice con una voz llena de dulzura, mientras inconscientemente nuestras bocas se van acercando

-También te amo, Tsubasa- Le respondo completamente obnubilada-

-Quiero expresarte todo mi amor esta noche –Esas son las últimas palabras que pronuncia antes que nuestros labios se unan, formando un torbellino de amor en nuestras bocas, la sensación que me produce el movimiento de sus labios hace que lentamente pierda el control, y mis brazos empiezan a moverse alrededor de su cuerpo, envolviendo su cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí

\- También quiero expresarte todo lo que siento - Le digo como respuesta tardía- Eres la única con quien podría hacerlo –Tras decir eso noto como el rubor que hasta ahora sólo existía en mis mejillas, ahora se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, a la vez que podía sentir sus manos recorrer mi espalda.

Mientras continuaban nuestras caricias, Tsubasa lentamente se fue abalanzando sobre mí, nuestros labios se separaron y antes de darme cuenta estaba completamente recostada sobre la cama con mi cabeza sobre la almohada y su cuerpo sobre el mío, entonces me dio un cálido beso en la nariz

-Si hay algo que no te guste… p-puedes decírmelo… quiero hacerte sentir muy bien- El rostro de Tsubasa estaba completamente rojo, como si fuese el cabello de Maki-chan

-S-Si… -Le respondí- También tampoco quiero incomodarte yo a ti, es nuestra primera vez después de todo

-Y justo por eso quiero que sea muy especial Honoka, nos ha ido muy bien todo lo que hemos visto de los mangas en tu repisa –Dijo mi amada Tsubasa mientras volvía a besarme, esta vez bajando a través de mi cuello, tras lo cual dejaba escapar gemidos cada vez más sonoros

-S-Si, así no vamos tanto a oscuras… Siempre me hizo ilusión ponerlos en práctica alguna vez… Contigo –Esbozo una sonrisa mientras el placer empieza a invadirme

Finalmente el camino que Tsubasa había marcado con sus besos había llegado hasta mi blusa que me regaló, la cual era color negro que traía una de color rosa por debajo, al percatarse de que estaba besando tela en lugar de piel se detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

-Me gusta cómo te ves con esta blusa Honoka, pero creo que me gustará mucho más como te ves sin ella… -Entonces lentamente Tsubasa empezó a subir mi blusa mientras me besaba el abdomen a medida que subía, me producían placer sus besos sí, pero también me daba muchas cosquillas, y los gemidos lentamente se transformaron en pequeñas risas

-¡T-Tsubasa! –Decía entre risas- ¡Hace muchas cosquillas!

Tsuba-chan levantó la mirada desde mi abdomen y por la forma en que lo hizo pareció que se había ofendido un poco por mi comentario y mis risas… después de todo ella se está esforzando…

-Oh Dios Honoka ¡Nunca cambias! –Dijo con un tono de voz bastante jocoso, lo cual fue algo bastante tranquilizador, tras lo cual me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y dijo – Amo el sonido de tu risa ¿Lo sabías?-

¡Me ha tomado por completo por sorpresa! Es tan tierna y tan detallista… Sinceramente no sé qué decir así que dejaré que mi cuerpo hable por mí. Teniendo presentes esos pensamientos rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y la beso de vuelta, de una forma completamente apasionada. ¡Pero en cuanto nuestros labios se separan, estos se dirigen hasta mi abdomen de nuevo a seguir besando para hacerme cosquillas!

-¡P-Para tontita! –Digo entre risas- ¡Tú tampoco tienes remedio! Pero… me tienes completamente enamorada –Al escucharme sus cosquillas se detienen, y me vuelve a besar.

-El sentimiento no puede ser más mutuo Honoka- Dice con una voz notoriamente nerviosa – Y quiero seguir amándote – Tras lo cual me quita definitivamente mi blusa y yo le quito la suya, trae un sostén de color negro con voladitos, el cual se ve hermoso en ella, ahora tenemos espacio para acariciarnos más libremente, y así lo hacemos hasta que Tsubasa comienza a jugar más decididamente con mis pechos, los acaricia suavemente como si fuese una gatita amoldando el sitio donde va a dormir, entonces introduce su mano izquierda por debajo de mi sostén, tocando mis pechos directamente, la sensación cambia de repente a una más intensa, es muy raro pero no quiero que pare.

-¿Estas bien? –Me pregunta con un dejo de preocupación en su voz- Si no te sientes lista… puedo detenerme…

\- No… te preocupes… -Recupero un poco el aliento mientras hablo- Sigue… se siente… maravilloso…

-Me hace feliz escuchar eso –Dice mientras sus labios se unen a los míos y su mano acaricia mi pecho izquierdo, puedo sentir ya lo mojada que estoy… todo esto es por mi amada Tsubasa, sólo ella puede hacerme sentir de ésta forma , pero yo también quiero hacerla sentir bien a ella. Mientras me toca, mis manos se deslizan hasta su falda corta de tela Jean y sujeto su trasero entre mis manos, es firme pero suave, aunque hacerlo provoca a Tsubasa a quitarme el sostén por completo, con lo que mi torso queda completamente expuesto ante ella.

Pero mientras yo sólo llevo mis bragas ella todavía está medio vestida ¡No es justo! Entonces mientras ella aún acaricia mis pechos nos comenzamos a revolcar por la cama hasta una posición en que soy yo la que está arriba. Los ojos de mi amada brillan con mayor intensidad a la luz de luna que entra por la ventana, y tiene una expresión de excitación en su rostro tal que no puedo resistirme a lanzarme a ella, besar sus labios y bajar por su cuello, justo como las chicas del manga que leí hace tiempo, ahora puedo saber lo que es vivir en realidad esas situaciones… y es muy diferente. Masajeo sus pechos, y recorro con besos sus clavículas mientras desabrocho de a poco su sostén, un gancho a la vez.

Una vez que lo he desabrochado por completo lo retiro con suavidad, ansiosa por el ver el busto de mi amada desde el otro lado, pero casi como si fuese un reflejo para ella, ¡Lleva sus manos hasta sus senos, privándome el tocarlos o siquiera verlos!

Pero… no puedo reprocharle por ello, la expresión de ternura y timidez que tiene en estos momentos me parece invaluable, aún en esa misma situación se ve muchas veces más hermosa que las chicas de los mangas. Entonces siento como con un movimiento muy rápido, me atrae con sus brazos hacia ella, mientras nos besamos nuevamente, esta vez con nuestros pechos juntos, uno contra el otro sin ningún tipo de barrera, la sensación junto con todos los pensamientos que produce en mí son sumamente poderosos.

Mientras nos besamos noto como las manos de mi amada Tsubasa van bajando a través de mi espalda y sus manos se introducen por debajo de mis bragas, acariciando mi trasero directamente, se siente realmente bien pero… ¡Aún no estoy lista para avanzar más en esa dirección! Quiero bajar de a poco…

Dirijo sus manos hacia las mías con un movimiento y le tomo de las manos mientras nos besamos, y como si hubiese comprendido el mensaje, sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y quedamos en esa posición durante un rato, entonces siento como nos revolcamos hasta darnos vuelta de nuevo, ahora Tsuba-chan tiene el mando.

-Te ves preciosa en esta posición Honoka –Me dice al oído, inmediatamente después me recorre con besos desde el lóbulo de mi oreja, pasando por el cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde se detiene para jugar con mis pezones, el solo tocarlos de esa forma me hace reaccionar de inmediato.

-¿E-Estas bien? -Me pregunta Tsubasa al percatarse de mi sobresalto-

-S-Si… sigue, me estoy sintiendo muy bien… -Tras decir esto entrelazamos los dedos de nuestra mano derecha, y ella sigue con sus juegos sobre mi pecho, las amasa suavemente como antes, y juega con uno usando sus manos mientras usa su boca para sorber el otro, como toda una profesional.

-T-Tsubasaaa –Mi voz se pierde entre los gemidos de placer, un placer con el que no quiero quedarme sólo yo, es por esto que le vuelvo a dar vuelta para tomar acción, esta vez con algo más de esfuerzo, ante lo que su semblante cambia nuevamente, a uno mucho más pasivo, ver esa parte de ella es muy raro aún para mí, esa es la prueba de que esta es una noche especial.

-S-Se gentil por f-favor… Honoka… -Kira Tsubasa, la mujer que tengo delante de mí ahora deja salir esas palabras de su boca con una voz apagada pero muy dulce, basta solo eso para que no quiera contenerme ¡Es tan preciosa!

-Ahora es mi turno–Le digo trasmitiendo confianza con mi voz- Yo cuidaré de ti, voy a satisfacerte –Voy hasta sus labios y sello aquellas palabras con un beso en sus hermosos labios, y beso tras beso comienzo a bajar a través de ella hasta llegar a sus pechos justo como ella hizo conmigo, los acaricio y juego con sus pezones, pruebo a mordisquear un poco pero…  
-¡Auch! –Exclama Tsubasa, le he hecho daño con eso…

-¡P-Perdona! -Me disculpo rápidamente- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si… continúa pero… ve suave por favor…

-No volverá a pasar… Te lo prometo -Digo mientras esbozo una sonrisa hacia ella y beso con delicadeza el pezón que acababa de morder, puedo saber por la forma en que desvía su rostro completamente sonrojado que voy por buen camino

Bajo por su pecho hasta el abdomen, me detengo a besar su vientre y a sentir su cuerpo, es tan hermosa, y en el momento justo antes de llegar a la cintura me devuelvo para encontrarme de nuevo con sus labios. En el momento de nuestro beso puedo sentir como su mano se desliza sinuosamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis bragas, comenzando así el ataque a mi entrepierna, la sensación no es parecida a nada que haya experimentado antes, ni siquiera a las veces en que dedicado tiempo a explorarme, se siente tan bien que incluso asusta un poco.

-Está muy mojado ahí abajo Honoka, creo que nos hemos pasado con los preliminares –Tsubasa mantiene una respiración pesada

-S-Siii! – El placer a estas alturas ya me ha dominado por completo, tanto que sin darme cuenta mis piernas se mueven de tal forma que le facilitan a mi amada Tsubasa el moverse por encima de mis bragas, sus dedos trazan formas por sobre mi clítoris y me provocan dejar escapar sonoros gemidos de placer, mientras me aferro a ella, con una mano tomando la suya y otra tomando su rostro mientras nos besamos.

-E-Eres… asombrosa… Tsubasa!… -Mi voz está ahogada por los gemidos, sólo puedo concentrarme en el placer que me da mi amada Tsuba-chan, sus ojos ahora están fijos en mí mientras me estimula, entonces lo siento, la mano de Tsubasa se mueve de su zona de actividad por encima de mis bragas, deslizándose hacia dentro de ellas, ¡Tocándome directamente! –

-¿Qué tal se siente Honoka? –Me pregunta con una mirada llena de lujuria-

-Se siente maravilloso… ¡Más! – Las palabras salen solas de mi boca mientras mi cuerpo se mueve por cuenta propia implorando por más estimulación, el toque de Tsubasa me permite darme cuenta mejor de lo húmeda que estoy-

Tsubasa sigue así por un tiempo, el suficiente como para darme cuenta de que… estoy perdiendo la sensibilidad, ella también debe de haberse dado cuenta de ello, quizá por un detalle en mi expresión o algo así…

-Oye… Honoka – Me pregunta tímida mientras detiene el movimiento de sus dedos - ¿Podrías alcanzarme el manga?

-C-Claro… -Respondo reincorporándome, mientras le paso uno de los mangas que estuvimos leyendo juntas hace poco- ¿P-Para qué lo quieres? –Pregunto llena de extrañeza…

-Lo sabrás dentro de poco –Me responde con su mirada seductora habitual, pero esta se descompone en fracciones de segundo entre sonrojos justo en el instante que lee las páginas del manga que quería… ¡Momento! … ¡Quiere intentar algo del manga!

Mientras me encuentro pensando en ello, Tsubasa toma delantera y baja a través de mi cuerpo con sus besos, pero algo es diferente esta vez. No se detiene al llegar al ombligo ¡Sino que sigue bajando!

-¡Kyaa! –Grito al sentir el tacto de sus besos bajando, mientras veo como sus labios chocan finalmente con mis bragas ya completamente humedecidas, en un primer reflejo, intento retorcerme, forcejear con mis manos y con mi cuerpo mientras siento como mis bragas se deslizan lentamente por mis piernas dejándome completamente expuesta, a mi lado se encuentra el manga, abierto justo en la página que lo dejó Tsubasa… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Dos chicas pueden hacer eso?

-Oye… querida… ¿Qué harás?

Ella solo me mira con picardía mientras su rostro se hunde en mi entrepierna, empezando con tímidos besos, la sensación ya de por sí me enciende muchísimo, pero a medida que los besos se van transformando en lamidas y se intensifican… entonces no hay palabras para describirlo. Siento como su lengua pasa alrededor de mis labios, no precisamente los de la cara, explorando con paso firme, recorriendo completamente mi intimidad y volviéndome loca de placer en el proceso.

-Ah… El sabor de mi Honoka… ¿Te gusta… como lo hago…? -Palabras cargadas de lujuria emanan de mi amada Tsubasa, con una voz ahogada, no se ha detenido en ningún momento, ni siquiera para tomar algo de aire-

-Ahhh! Si!... Si! … Sigue! Tsubasaaaa! – No puedo controlarme ya, mi amada me está llevando ante las puertas del paraíso a punta de lamidas, teníamos nuestras manos fuertemente entrelazadas y podía sentir con fuerza cada una de las contracciones provocadas por el placer. Y cuando sentía que estaba en mi límite… Tsubasa retira sus labios de mí… su rostro esboza una sonrisa mientras que su rostro brilla por la cantidad de fluidos en el… podría jurar que ninguno de ellos es saliva.

\- P-Por qué… te detienes…? –Le pregunto desconcertada-

-Quiero ver tu bello rostro de mi amada mientras continúo con lo siguiente… sólo eso…

-¿L-Lo siguiente…?

Tsubasa se ríe, y siento como sus dedos suben por mis muslos hasta mi entrepierna, uno es el primero en entrar, y apenas lo hace me vuelvo a estremecer del placer.

-Honoka… es increíble… estás muy húmeda por lo de antes- Dice mientras du dedo índice entra y sale de mí, a la vez que su pulgar acaricia mi clítoris enviando fuertes señales de placer a todo mi cuerpo.

-Ahh… Ah… -Mi respiración se agita cada vez más, la sensación de ser tocada por mi amada Tsubasa me exita a sobremanera, mientras siento como un segundo dedo se introduce lentamente, continúo gimiendo, ebria de placer.

-Tu cuerpo es realmente precioso Honoka… verte así me excita muchísimo, sólo por ser tú ya me descontrolo toda –Hay una gran ternura en sus palabras, pero también una gran excitación, y desde mi ángulo se puede ver el por qué, verla tocarse a sí misma de esa forma tan lujuriosa me excita aún más, para colmo puedo sentir como ella va aumentando el ritmo, con esa mirada llena de amor que en ningún momento se apartaba de la mía.

-Quiero verte... cuando termines Honoka, puedo sentirlo por la forma en que te mueves… en la que se mueve todo tu cuerpo.

-Ahh… mooo!... No… digas cosas así tan de repente… AHHHHHH…!

Tsubasa incrementa el ritmo con sus dedos hasta que finalmente termino, dejando completamente empapado su rostro en el proceso, ahora me encuentro jadeando en medio de la cama, puedo sentir el sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo, y los labios de mi amada que han subido a encontrarse con los míos tras haber terminado, y a medida que vuelven mis fuerzas sólo tengo un pensamiento en mente…

-Eres maravillosa Tsubasa… no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, por eso… no es justo que sea yo quien sólo reciba, creo que ya te lo había dicho –

Con mis fuerzas ya recompuestas, al menos muy en parte, me abalanzo encima suyo, y recorro con mis besos su cuerpo de la misma forma que ella lo hizo conmigo, bajo de forma relativamente rápida hasta su cintura, donde me encuentro frente a unas bellas bragas de encaje color azul oscuro completamente humedecidas. Comienzo a besar tímida por la zona alrededor de ellas.

-Amo cada parte de tu cuerpo~ -Le susurro entre los besos que voy dejando a través de sus muslos y su cintura

-Y yo del tuyo mi amada Honka, logras ponerme de esta manera sólo con esas palabras~ -Estoy tan enamorada de esa mujer…-

Tras haber tanteado lo suficiente por el cuerpo de mi amada, mis labios se detienen encima de sus bragas, justo en el centro, está húmedo, y se siente muy caliente en comparación al resto del cuerpo, con sólo posarme, puedo sentir como la intimidad de mi amada Tsubasa palpita y su cuerpo entero se estremece. ¿Tan sensible es?

-Ahhhh!... –Tsubasa empieza a gemir mientras sigo besando la zona, una de sus manos alcanza a la mía para mantenernos unidas durante el acto, degustar el cuerpo de mi amada de esta forma me hace desear más y más, antes que pueda razonarlo, mi mano libre está bajando sus bragas, dejándola completamente expuesta, pero es mejor así… cada parte de ella es hermosa, y quiero probarla toda. El primer beso que doy encima de su entrepierna me abre un mundo completamente nuevo, el calor, la humedad, la textura carnosa, el sentir el sabor de sus jugos de amor en mis labios, es realmente todo muy extraño y nuevo para mí, pero no puedo decir que no me gusta, y no me detendré.

-Ahh! Ahhh! Honokaaa! Sigue! ¡Eres asombrosa! Ahhh…! –Los gritos completamente descontrolados de Tsubasa inundan la habitación mientras continúo explorándola con mis labios y mi lengua, hasta que me decido por abrirme paso entre sus labios e introducir suavemente uno de mis dedos, mientras continúo lamiendo, los gemidos cada vez más intensos de Tsubasa no se hacen esperar, ya con mi dedo índice dentro suyo, a la sensación húmeda y caliente se le suman las contracciones de todo su cuerpo tanto por fuera como por dentro de ella, tras introducir mi dedo medio se siente realmente apretado, pero muy bien, ambos dedos entran y salen de ella de forma constante mientras beso su clítoris con suavidad.

-¡Honokaaaa! ~ -Los gritos de placer de Tsubasa suenan como si hubiese terminado pero la verdad es que aún le quedaba cuerda, tras esa instancia tan ardiente subo hasta su rostro y nos besamos, cada probada que recibo de sus labios es maravillosa, me siento ya con fuerzas respuestas para acompañarla en el último asalto, y mirándonos fijamente, nos decimos a la mismo tiempo:

-Volvámonos una.

Nuestros labios se vuelven a unir en una intensa tormenta de besos, siento su lengua chocar contra la mía y cómo mientras nos besamos las piernas de Tsubasa se mueven… están intentando… ¡Encajar su entrepierna con la mía! ¡Quiere hacer "eso"! Lentamente también muevo mis piernas para facilitar la posición mientras me apoyo de la cama con mis brazos, una vez que estamos completamente unidas ella comienza a mover sus caderas, de forma bastante torpe, pero me enciende completamente, yo la sigo y puedo sentir cómo nuestras intimidades rozan entre sí mientras la humedad de aquel beso tan surrealista desborda hasta nuestras piernas. Pero algo anda mal… Los movimientos de Tsubasa se hacen cada vez más torpes, al igual que los míos, esta posición es muy agotadora y voy perdiendo mucha fuerza a cada embestida que doy.

-T-Tsubasa... –Decido tomar acción mientras me detengo, y voy moviendo mis piernas a una posición más llevadera-

-No funcionó como esperaba Honoka… supongo que la vida no es como… en los mangas… perdón

-No te preocupes linda… se me ocurre una idea mejor

En ese instante la beso con todo lo que tengo, deslizo mi mano hasta encontrar la suya y la guio suavemente hasta mi entrepierna. –Quiero sentir de nuevo tu toque –Le digo muy exitada-

Tsubasa entonces comienza a masturbarme con su mano derecha mientras me abraza con la otra, mientras que yo hago igual con ella, de tal forma que estamos sentadas la una frente a la otra con las piernas abiertas y entrelazadas, es una pose muy rara pero no es realmente agotadora, el toque entre nosotras se hace más intenso, hasta que mi amada introduce sus dedos y entonces yo la sigo como puedo con la mente nublada por el placer.

-¡Te amo! ¡Tsubasa! -Siento como su toque ha ahogado mi voz, siento sus dedos dentro mío, entrando y saliendo, mientras yo acaricio por fuera con mi pulgar, solo manteniendo mi dedo índice dentro suyo, presionando en partes que no sabía que existían, tanteando cada reacción de su cuerpo mientras nos lanzábamos palabras de amor entre besos.

-¡Tambien te amo! ¡Honoka! ¡Sólo puedo amarte a ti! –Tsubasa estaba completamente doblegada por el placer, hablaba muy fuerte por no poder contenerse y estaba completamente empapada en sudor de lo roja que estaba, se aferraba cada vez más a mí con cada gemido que daba, éste es el lado de Tsubasa que solo yo he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, la chica en extremo sensible que se escondía tras la figura dominante que fue la que me tuvo a su merced durante toda la noche, no puedo decir que sea una persona sínica con sus emociones, ambas son partes de ella, y las amo.

-Amo cada rincón de ti… ahhh… ahh… Tsubasa… siento que ya estoy a punto… ¡Terminemos juntas!

-¡SÍ! Ahhh!… ¡Terminemos juntas! –Ambas incrementamos la potencia a lo máximo que podemos, y sentimos como el placer invade a la otra en una tormenta de gritos ahogados, y fluidos corporales.

-¡KYAAAAAA! –El grito que pegamos de forma simultánea es señal de que el último asalto ha terminado… tras la descarga de placer el agotamiento hace mella en mí definitivamente y caigo encima de mi amada Tsubasa, quien también se encuentra apenas con fuerzas para hablar.

-Te amo, Honoka, esta ha sido… la mejor primera vez que pude haber tenido… -Acaricia mi cabello mientras habla, se siente tan relajante-

-También te amo, Tsubasa, no podría amar a nadie más. –Me acerco hacia ella para darle un tierno beso de pareja que sirva para coronar todo lo que hemos construido esta noche, y tras un cambio rápido de sábanas, nos disponemos a dormir juntas, tomadas de las manos y abrigadas por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos. Esta ha sido una noche que recordaré para siempre.


End file.
